From Battle to Domino
by SmokeRulz
Summary: Events that unfold after Battle City is all over with. Yugi and the gang meet an American Duelist. *~* Chapter 4 up. God this story sucks. XD Well that's my opinion, anyway. R/R and see if you like it...
1. Meet Jake Reesan

**_From Battle To Domino_**  
CHAPTER 1: Meet Jake Reesan  
A Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
duelistv.cjb.net

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** - For this chapter and all the following:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters or cards mentioned in this fic. I DO however own one character, Jake Reesan, and most of the cards he uses in this fic. (You can see them and more on my Created Cards page on my Yu-Gi-Oh site, linked above.)

Anyway... I'm Smoke_Rulz, and I am infamous for being a Yu-Gi-Oh Encyclopedia. XD Or... if you're just a FanFiction.net person, I linger around the Super Smash Brothers section. I also have some original poetry over at FictionPress. For this particular story, I've decided to do... a Yu-Gi-Oh Fic. I never really wanted to get interested in YGO Fan Fics, but what the hell. This particular fic is about an encounter with an American duelist after Battle City ends.

I don't know how far I'll take this fic, but if you want me to keep writing and expanding the story, go ahead and tell me. Just maybe I will.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Yugi walks down the street, having just left school for the day not 5 minutes before. He's all smiles. Yami telepathically talks to Yugi. "You seem quite happy, Yugi." He says.

"Life just seems so much better now that Battle City is done for." Yugi replies.

"That's quite true. And I'm very glad you stood up to that dark spirit that controlled Marik."

"I would never let anyone steal your powers."

"Hopefully we'll never see him again."

"I wonder where the real Marik went off to..."

"He's somewhere. Wherever he'd like to be, I'd imagine."

"I still wish I knew more about the tattoos on his back."

"I feel the same way."

Yugi stops at a crosswalk and waits for the light to change. It does, and he begins crossing. Then, he hears someone calling out to him from behind. "Hey, Yugi!"

He looks back. "Oh, hey Tea!" He says.

"I lost you back at the library." She tells him.

"You always lose me."

"Oh, shutup!"

Yugi just chuckles. Tea shoves him playfully. Yugi then begins running forward. "I think you're gonna lose me again!" He yells back.

"HEY! Yugi!" Tea yells, running after. She chases him to a street corner, about a block from the Game Shop. They both stop and attempt to catch their breath. "If you... wanted a race... you could have challenged me." She says.

"I just felt like running, that's all." He replies.

Tea gets a confused look. She then hears two people coming. She looks over and sees Joey and Tristan. "Hey... what the heck is goin on?" Joey asks.

"We saw you guys run straight past us. Is someone chasin you?" Tristan asks.

"No. Apparantly Yugi just felt like a race all of the sudden." Tea replies.

"Wha?" Joey says, confused.

"Aaah, nevermind. Let's go back to the Shop." Yugi says.

The other simply nod their heads, and they begin the straight walk right to the next block. "Well. Battle City is all over. It's good ol' Domino City now." Joey says.

"You betcha. Sure didn't seem like home for a while." Tristan remarks.

"I'm just glad we all made it out safe. And everyone else: Bakura, Mai, Kaiba..." Tea says.

"Didn't Kaiba fly off to America?" Tristan asks.

"Eeh... I'm just glad he's not near us anymore." Joey remarks, smugly.

"Oh, don't say stuff like that, Joey." Yugi says.

"What? I'm serious. He was a royal pain." Joey says.

"You're the pain." Tristan says.

"Alright, we're here." Yugi says, motioning to the Game Shop.

Yugi opens the door and everyone walks in. "Oh, hello there, youngins!" Yugi's Grandfather, Solomon, says to the kids.

"Hey Gramps..." Yugi replies, then noticing someone at the left side of the counter.

The kid appears to be a bit older than Yugi and co. He wears black sweatpants and a red shirt. Over his red shirt is a black vest with a weird character on the back, who almost seems like a Duel Monster. His hair is brown and about as long as Tea's, and looks similar to Tea's, only more raggity. He's shifting through a binder of Duel Monsters cards. Yugi's Grandfather always has a few binders handy where he stores assorted cards of different rarities. The kid pulls out one certain card, which Yugi recognizes as Reverse Dice. "Just what I've been looking for. I'll take it." He says, handing Solomon the money.

"Good choice, my boy!" Solomon replies, taking the money.

The kid then pulls a Duel Monsters deck out of an inside vest pocket and puts the card into it. He then turns around and notices Yugi and his friends, who have been silent this whole time. "Well well. If it isn't Yugi Muto! I didn't expect to see you here, Mr. King of Games." He says.

"Oh... well... that's my Grandfather. He owns this shop." Yugi replies.

"Seriously? Ha! I had no idea. I'm Jake Reesan. Pleasure to meet you." He says, offering Yugi a handshake.

Yugi shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too." He says.

Jake looks over an notices Joey. "And you are Joey Wheeler. I know all about your accomplishments, as well." He says.

Joey smiles. "Yeah well, what can I say? I rock." He says, grinning.

"Good grief." Tea remarks.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here, Jake." Yugi says.

"That's because I just came here from America." Jake tells him.

"Whoa! Seriously?" Tristan asks.

"Yes. I was here a lot earlier and registered for the Battle City tournament, but I got a call from my family and had to return because of an emergency. By the time I was able to come back here, Yugi had already won the tournament." Jake explains.

"That's sad to hear." Yugi says.

"Yeah... I think I would have made nice competition, too. I defeated Bandit Keith in a tournament down in America a few months ago. It wasn't a huge thing, but publicized nonetheless." Jake says.

"You beat Bandit Keith? That must have been a thrill." Yugi says.

"Ah, whatever. I beat him in Duelist Kingdom. Like he was nothin!" Joey brags.

"I'm very aware of that. And I thought the duel was a cliffhanger. I surely hope you're not lying to me." Jake tells Joey, smirking.

"What? I... You... Why..." Joey stutters, not being able to form words.

"Speak English, Joey!" Tristan says.

"Who do you think you are, Reesan? Everyone knows I rock, and I'll prove it! I challenge you to a duel!" Joey yells, apparantly becoming quite angry.

"Joey! Calm down!" Yugi says.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Tea says.

"You challenge me? Hmm... alright. I accept. I've been looking for a challenge or two here. And I know how far you got in the tournament, Wheeler." Jake says.

"Hehe... alright! Meet me outside!" Joey says, turning around and heading out the door, and nearly knocking Tristan on the floor.

"For Pete's sake, Joey!" Tristan says.

Jake turns around and grabs a large gym bag, carrying it out the door. Yugi, Tea, and Tristan look at one another, then follow. Once outside, Joey and Jake position themselves across from each other in the middle of the street. Yugi, Tristan, and Tea watch from in front of the shop. Joey takes his duel disk out of his backpack and slides it onto his arm. Jake does the same. The duel disks shift and lock into position. "Alright," Joey utters, shuffling his deck around and loading it, "this should be a piece a cake!"

"So... are we playing by Battle City rules?" Jake asks.

"Hmm. Sure. Why not? Except no card ante rule! I hate dat rule." Joey replies.

Jake shuffles and loads his deck into the duel disk. "Whatever you say. Now... Activate, holo generators!" Jake shouts.

Jake's duel disk launches the little flying generators, which land on the opposite sidewalks and activate. The two stare each other down for a moment.

Jake & Joey, both at once: "LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

End Chapter

Next: Chapter 2 - Joey vs. Jake


	2. Joey vs Jake

**_From Battle To Domino_**  
CHAPTER 2: Joey vs. Jake  
A Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
duelistv.cjb.net

* * *

(A/N: Italicized letters are that character thinking to themselves.)

Joey and Jake draw their opening hands.

DUEL!

JOEY'S TURN (LP: 4000) - "I guess I'll begin." Joey says, drawing. "I will play this card... Gearfried the Iron Knight!" He places the card on the space, and the holo generators create Gearfried. (L4/1800/1600)

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 4000) - Jake draws, then pulls a card from his hand. "I'll summon this card... the Sub-Arctic Dragon!" He places the card on the disk, and a large ice dragon appears with a screech. (L4/2000/2000) "Now... attack, my dragon! Icicle Blizzard!" The dragon fires a storm of icicles out of an ice field, destroying Gearfried. (Joey's LP: 4000 > 3800) The dragon is then suddenly frozen solid by the ice field.

"What the... that monster is hecka powerful!" Joey says.

"That it is. But it does have a downside. After it attacks, it's enveloped in it's own ice, and I can't do anything with it next turn." Jake explains. "And now, I'll finish my turn with this card face-down on the Field." He sticks the card into the slot, and the hologram of it appears.

JOEY'S TURN (LP: 3800) - Joey looks at the Jinzo card in his hand. _Okay... I can't attack that dragon just yet. But it can't do anything next turn, so I need to stall for time to summon my Jinzo._ Joey draws. _Alright! This card could do it._ "Alrighty, Reesan. I'll set this monster card face-down in Defense Mode." The face-down hologram appears. "That'll do it for me."

Off in front of the Game Shop, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea look on. Solomon Muto then walks out. "Ah... have I missed anything?" He asks.

"No, the duel just started." Tea replies.

Yugi watches, assessing Joey's move. _Hmm. What is Joey planning? A Tribute Summon? I wonder if he drew Jinzo already..._

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 4000) - Jake draws a card, then looks at his hand. "My Dragon is still frozen for this turn, but I still can attack with other cards." He grabs one. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman!" The blonde swordsman appears. (L4/1700/1000) "Attack his face-down card, with Magical Sword Slash!" The swordsman's sword engulfs in magic energy and it lunges toward the face-down card. The monster appears. Jake immediately recognizes it. "What? The Aqua Madoor?" (L4/1200/2000) The swordsman strikes the Aqua Madoor, doing absolutely nothing.

"Correct-a-mundo! My Aqua Madoor's Defense power is high enough to withstand your attack!" Joey says, "And you lose Life Points!" (Jake's LP: 4000 > 3700)

"Whatever. My turn is over." Jake says.

"Wow... that was a smart move on Joey's part." Tristan comments.

Yugi and Tea say nothing, and keep watching.

JOEY'S TURN (LP: 3800) - "And now, check this out! I'm sacrificing my Aqua Madoor as Tribute, and playing this card... Jinzo!" Joey says, slapping it down onto the disk. A void appears underneath the Aqua Madoor, who is pulled into it. Jinzo slowly rises up from the void, and lets out a dark bellowing roar. (L6/2400/1500) "Go, Jinzo! Attack the Dragon!" Jinzo fires it's ball of energy at the still frozen Sub-Arctic Dragon and destroys it. (Jake's LP: 3700 > 3300)

"Great move, Joey!" Tea yells out.

Yugi looks on. _That was a smart play, but Jake doesn't seem phased. I think he has something planned._

"I'll finish off this brilliant turn with a card face-down on the Field." Joey says, slipping the card into the slot.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 3300) - "Speaking of face-down cards, did you notice how your Jinzo didn't destroy mine?"

"Huh? Wait a second... Jinzo destroys all your Trap cards!" Joey says.

"Well my card isn't a Trap card..." Jake announces, "It's a Magic card, and I use it now! Activating Ekibyo Drakmord!" The card rises up and shines, and a weird, sick-looking troll appears. "Ekibyo Drakmord is a virus carrier. When it's virus is unleashed, it instantly halves the Attack power of one of my opponent's monsters." The troll emits a shadowy cloud-like substance and directs it at Jinzo, surrounding it. Jinzo begins coughing, and then slumps over, it's ATK points halved. (2400 > 1200) "Now my swordsman, destroy Jinzo!" The Neo the Magic Swordsman powers his sword and attacks.

"Not so fast, Reesan! I'm activating my Trap card, Chasm of Spikes!" Joey announces. Neo the Magic Swordsman runs straight into the pit of spikes and is destroyed on contact. "And now a quarter of his Attack points are deducted from your Life Points!" (Jake's LP: 3300 > 2875)

"Joey is really sticking it to Jake." Tristan says.

"I don't know... I wouldn't count out Jake just yet." Yugi says.

"Well played, Wheeler," Jake says, "I knew'd you be a feisty one. To end my turn, I'll play a monster card face-down in Defense Mode." The card hologram appears.

JOEY'S TURN (LP: 3800) - _I need a way to get rid of his virus card... Come on, deck..._ Joey draws. _Perfect!_ "I play the Magic card Mystical Space Typhoon!" A large void appears above Jake's field. Then, a blue spinning tornado comes flying down, and strikes the Ekibyo Drakmord, destroying it. The virus cloud fades away, and Jinzo shakes for a second and stands straight. "Now my Jinzo's Attack power is returned to 2400, and all that 2400 is aimed right at your face-down card! Attack!" Jinzo attacks, it's black energy ball striking the face-down card. The card is covered with the energy, but nothing else is happening. "What's going on?"

Jake chuckles. "What's going on is that you attacked my face-down card, which happens to be the Man-Eater Bug!" The card shines and turns into the gigantic bug. (L2/450/600) It's still surrounded in the energy from Jinzo's attack. "When flipped, it instantly gobbles up any monster I choose - even if the attack is to destroy it."

"No! My Jinzo!" Joey yells out. The Bug bends down and comes at Jinzo, who shields its face with it's arms. The Bug chomps down on Jinzo and stands back up, swallowing it whole. Then, it lets out an ear-piercing screech, as the energy from Jinzo's attack overbears and destroys it. "Darn you... my turn is over."

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 2875) - "Very well." Jake draws. He looks at the card drawn and smiles. _Time to kick this duel into gear._ "I summon Vorse Raider!" An ugly, menacing beast with a very large blade appears, growling. (L4/1900/1200)

"Whoa! Kaiba had that card, too!" Tea says.

"It is quite powerful, but also very rare." Solomon points out.

"Now, Vorse Raider! Attack him directly!" The Vorse Raider lunges straight at Joey and swings his blade with tremendous force, sending Joey to the ground. (Joey's LP: 3800 > 1900) Joey, now a bit angry, gets up and dusts himself off. "I'll finish off my turn with one card face-down on the Field." He slips the card into the slot.

"And Jake takes the lead." Tristan says.

"Come on, Joey!" Yugi shouts.

JOEY'S TURN (LP: 1900) - _Darnit... if I don't get any defenses up, he can attack me again and totally waste me. I'd appreciate an Attack force more, though._ Joey draws a card, and gets an idea. "I'll summon the Swordsman of Landstar!" The funny-looking swordsman appears. (L3/500/1200)

"I surely hope you don't think that puny thing can hurt me with it's... knife." Jake says, smirking.

"Not without a bit of help!" Joey says, "I'll play this card now: Graceful Dice!" Jake looks on. "If you're not familiar with it, Graceful Dice lets me roll one six-sided die, and multiplies my monster's Attack points by the number rolled."

"Well in this case, Wheeler, you'll need a 4 or higher. That's a 50% chance." Jake points out.

"A risk I gotta take!" Joey says, as the little flying angel throws the die. It rolls for a moment, with both duelists, as well as the others, watching. The dice stops... on a 6. "Alright! Score!" The Swordsman powers up. (500 > 3000) "Say goodnight to Vorse Raider! Attack, Swordsman!" The swordsman charges at the Vorse Raider.

"This... should be fun. I'm activating my Trap card!" Jake announces.

"Trap card?" Joey asks.

Yugi and the others look on. "My Trap card: Self-Destruction!" Jake announces.

The card comes up and shines out light, which fires into the Vorse Raider. It begins to glow brighter and brighter. "What's going on?" Joey asks, as his Swordsman's attack collides harmlessly with the Vorse Raider.

Vorse Raider then shines completely white, and suddenly explodes with great force, annihilating Swordsman of Landstar. "The Self-Destruction card, when activated, destroys all the monsters on the Field. And if any of them were in Attack Mode, half of their Attack points are deducted from their controller's Life Points."

"That means... my Life Points are screwed!" Joey says. (Joey's LP: 1900 > 400, Jake's LP: 2875 > 1925)

"Whoa! Joey's Life Points got creamed." Tristan remarks.

"That Graceful Dice card really backfired." Tea says.

Yugi just looks on in awe.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 1925) - "Now, time to finish this. I summon my favorite card, the Shadow Stalker!" Jake slaps down the card. A dark shadow descends on his side of the field, revealing the monster. (L4/1600/1500)

"Hey... that's the monster on your vest." Joey notices.

"That's true," Jake says, "and it will end this duel. Shadow Stalker! Attack him directly!" The Shadow Stalker gathers energy in his palms. Joey can do nothing but look on in awe. The Shadow Stalker fires a blast of dark energy right at Joey, sending him to the ground. (Joey's LP: 400 > 0)

END DUEL!  
Winner: Jake Reesan  
By Way Of: Knockout  
Final LP: Joey - 0, Jake - 1925

* * *

End Chapter 2. (And a little note... you may notice I change the effects of some real cards, like the Ekibyo Drakmord. This was on purpose. For anyone who watches the anime, you'll know why.)

Next: Chapter 3 - Another Challenger


	3. Another Challenger

**_From Battle To Domino_**  
CHAPTER 3: Another Challenger  
A Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
duelistv.cjb.net

* * *

(A/N: Italicized letters are that character thinking to themselves.)

Joey sits up. "Ah, man... That stinks." He says.

"Well. He lost." Tristan says.

"Yes, but he put up a good fight." Yugi says.

Jake walks over to Joey. "Need a hand?" He asks, reaching down.

Joey takes it, and stands up. "Nice work. You beat me."

"Not easily. I can see why you did so well in Battle City." Jake says.

Yugi approaches the two. "Congradulations, Jake. Too bad you couldn't make it to Battle City." He says.

Before Jake can respond, they hear a woman laughing. They turn around, and spot Mai Valentine. "Well, if it isn't Jake Reesan. No wonder I never spotted you in Battle City." She says.

"Hello, Mai." Jake says.

"You know him, Mai?" Joey asks.

"We're old acquaintances. I saw the duel just now. Nice work, Jake. Too bad we never got to meet up during the tournament..." Mai says.

"Yes. It is a shame I couldn't be there either." A voice says.

Everyone looks over to where the voice came from. "Oh, good lord..." Jake says, seemingly recognizing the voice.

A man steps out from a dark alleyway nearby. He wears a long black trenchcoat, similar to that of Seto Kaiba. Underneath, dark gray casual clothing. His hair is red, and extends down to his shoulders in strange strands. "We meet again, Jake." The man says.

"I'm ecstatic." Jake says, sarcastically.

"And just who might you be?" Mai asks.

"The name is James Corain. I was supposed to be in Battle City, but Mr. Reesan here decided to make me miss the flight." He says.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Jake yells.

Joey steps in between them. "Alright, you too... Let's not get into it here." He says.

James raises his arm and shoves Joey in the chest, knocking him on his back. "Joey!" Tea says.

Tristan comes running up. "Now THAT was uncalled for!" He yells.

"I don't care. I see a few champs here, so I'm eager to duel someone, Battle City or no Battle City." James says.

"Forget it!" Yugi says.

"Then why don't I start busting heads?" James says.

"Just you try it!" Tristan says.

Jake extends his arm out in front of Tristan. "That's alright. My holo generators are still out. I'll duel you, James." He says.

"Ha. Just what I wanted." James replies.

Jake walks over to the spot he was standing in his previous duel. James walks over to Joey's previous position, as the others clear the road. James prepares his duel disk and fires out the generators. Both players shuffle their decks and draw their opening hands.

DUEL!

"Prepare to lose, Reesan!" James yells out.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 4000) - _You only wish, James..._ Jake draws a card, and looks over his hand. _Hmm... I've got my Hunter. Perfect._ "Alright, Corain. I'm playing a monster in Defense Mode." A hologram of a face-down card appears in front of him.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 4000) - "I guess I'll follow suit. One monster in Defense Mode." The face-down card appears.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 4000) - "Bad move, JC. I expected better from you." Jake says.

"What?" James queries.

"I'll sacrifice my face-down monster to summon this card: Shadow Hunter!" A dark tornado swirls around the face-down card and destroys it. A ninja-like monster pops out. (L5/1000/1000) "I'm not done yet. Since it was just Normal Summoned, I automatically get to summon my favored card: Shadow Stalker!" The Shadow Stalker appears in a ray of darkness. (L4/1600/1500) "Since Shadow Stalker is on the field, by Hunter gains 500 Attack points." (1000 > 1500) "Now, Stalker! Attack his face-down card!" The Shadow Stalker fires a dark energy blast, annihilating the monster. "Your turn, Hunter! Attack his Life Points directly!" The Shadow Hunter pulls out his Sai blades and dashes toward James, giving him a good slash. (James' LP: 4000 > 2500)

JAMES' TURN (LP: 2500) - "Well played, Reesan. But don't count out my Dragons just yet. This duel is far from over." He draws. "I'll set one card face-down. Next, I'll summon Sapphire Dragon!" The shiny jewel dragon appears. (L4/1900/1600) "Now, Sapphire Dragon! Destroy the Shadow Hunter, with Sapphire Shards!" The Sapphire Dragon roars and fires a wave of sapphire pieces, impaling and destroying Shadow Hunter. (Jake's LP: 4000 > 3600)

"Yikes. That's a good monster James has played there..." Tea says, from the sidelines.

_True... but why did he destroy the Hunter?_ Yugi thinks to himself.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 3600) - "You amateur." Jake says.

"Huh? Amateur? I thought you'd remember my reputation." James snaps back.

"Then I guess you're rusty. Destroying my Hunter was a big mistake, and now I'll show you. I play the Continuous Magic card, Mystic Plasma Zone. All of my monsters on the Field that have the DARK attribute gain 500 Attack Points." (Stalker: 1600 > 2100) "That makes my stalker more powerful. So be rid of it, Stalker! Nightmare Syndrome attack!" The Stalker summons a dark energy ball.

"Ha! Not so fast, Reesan! I activate Reverse Trap!" A small weird native appears on the field, and begins casting a spell on Shadow Stalker. "This little baby will turn all Attack or Defense modifications backwards, and vice versa. Which means your Stalker instead loses the 500 Attack points!" (1600 > 1100) The Stalker fires it's attack at the Sapphire Dragon, but it collides and dissipates, doing nothing. The Sapphire Dragon counterattacks and destroys it. (Jake's LP: 3600 > 2800)

"I stand corrected, James. You are still playing nicely. But that doesn't mean you'll win. I'll finish my turn with a monster in Defense Mode."

"Wow. Despite being a total jerk, James knows what he is doing." Mai says.

"No worries. Jake will wipe the floor wit him!" Joey says.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 2500) - "Well I'm through playing around. Sapphire Dragon! Demolish his face-down card!" The Dragon attacks, impaling the card a few times. "What? Why isn't it destroyed?" The card shines, and warps into a Man-Eater Bug. (L2/450/600) It has the sapphire shards stuck in it.

"Haha. Bad call, James. Even though your attack will kill off my Bug, it always takes something with it!" The Man-Eater Bug stumbles over and chomps down the Sapphire Dragon, before falling to it's knees and shattering.

"Meh. Smooth play, Reesan. But don't get too confident. I'll finish off with a card face-down, and a monster in Defense Mode."

"Well... it seems Jake is pulling off his same tricks. And they're working." Solomon Muto notes.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 2800) - Jake draws, and cracks a small smile. "Try this on for size! I summon the Vorse Raider!" The mighty Beast-Warrior materalizes, bladed staff in hand. (L4/1900/1200) "Attack his monster, Vorse Raider! Slash of Kings!" The Vorse Raider lunges forward.

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" The Vorse Raider swings its blade, but strikes an invisible field, creating several ripples. "That stops all your attacks this turn."

"Just stalling is all. Very well. I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Jake says.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 2500) - "Heh heh. Time for a big play, Reesan! I know you're familiar with this one! I sacrifice my face-down monster, to summon one of my best! The Dragon of Ages!" The face-down card is sliced in half by a beam of light, and a shining gold dragon emerges with a loud screech. (L6/2600/1500) "Say goodbye to your Vorse Raider! Golden Ray of Vengence!" The Dragon of Ages charges it's mouth blast.

"I'm not going out like that! I activate Fortitude Save!" Two large hands appear on the side of the area, one on either player's side. "As you probably know, this card rolls a die for each of us. If I can get the higher number, my Vorse Raider performs a Fortitude Save!" The two hands throw the dies. James' die comes up a 3, and Jake's is 5. The Vorse Raider begins to glow. The Dragon of Ages fires it's blast, which passes right over the Vorse Raider. After it dissipates, Raider still stands.

Yugi and the gang gasp. "What just happened?" Mai asks.

"My Vorse Raider made a Fortitude Save. It keeps itself from being destroyed, and the damage done to be is reduced to a quarter." (Jake's LP: 2800 > 2625)

"Always with the Save cards. Make your move!"

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 2625) - _Alright... my Vorse Raider won't last very long without a little protection. Let's see what my deck can do for me..._ Jake draws, and gets a nice card. "I play this card... Pot of Greed. It allows me to draw 2 more cards." He draws the 2. _Perfect!_ "Next, I play Graceful Dice V2!" A fairy holding a weird die appears. "This card, unlike the regular Graceful Dice, rolls a 20-Sided Die. The result is multiplied by 100, and is added to one of my monsters for the turn." The die is thrown, and a 14 is rolled. (Raider - 1900 > 3300) "Now say adios to your mighty Dragon!" The Vorse Raider lunges forward and slices the Dragon clean in half. (James' LP: 2500 > 1700) "And finally, I play one card face-down."

"Excellent play, but James doesn't seem phased..." Yugi says.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 1700) - "I expected no less from you, Reesan. First, I'll set two cards face-down. Now allow me to play this card, Premature Burial!" A gravesite appears on the field. "With this, I can resurrect any monster, and keep it there for as long as Burial stays out. Guess who I'm getting?" The Dragon of Ages rises out of the grave, good as new. "But... using Premature Burial ends my turn. So consider yourself lucky, Reesan."

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 2625) - "Ha. Even if you could attack, it doesn't matter. The duel ends now."

"What?" James says.

"I activate my hidden card, Skull Dice V2!" A small demon appears with a 20-sided die. "Like the Graceful Dice V2, this card rolls a 20-sided die and multiplies the result by 100. But I subtract that number from one of YOUR monsters!" The small demon rolls the die, which comes up on an 11. (Dragon - 2600 > 1500) Yugi and the others look on in awe. "I'm not done. Last turn, I enforced my Vorse Raider with Graceful Dice V2. Since I did, I am allowed to attack twice with it during this turn! That marks the end for you!"

"No..." James utters.

"Attack, Vorse Raider!" The Vorse Raider bisects the Dragon of Ages. (James' LP: 1700 > 1300) "Now, use your second attack to wipe out the remainder of his Life Points!"

"I think not, Reesan! I activate Ray of Frost!" A small crystal ball like object appears, and blasts an icy beam at Vorse Raider, stopping it's attack. "The Ray of Frost is a Continuous Trap card that I have to use when you go for a direct attack. As long as it's out, it stops all of your monsters with 1500 or more Attack points from attacking me whatsoever."

"I know that card! It's a killer!" Solomon says.

_Darnit... One of my main strategies is high attack force..._ Jake things to himself.

"Prepare to meet your demise, Jake Reesan! For now it's my turn!" James says.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Next: Chapter 4 - Another Challenger, Part 2


	4. Another Challenger, Part 2

**_From Battle To Domino_**  
CHAPTER 4: Another Challenger, Part 2  
A Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
duelistv.cjb.net

* * *

(A/N: Italicized letters are that character thinking to themselves.)

CONTINUE DUEL!  
Current LP: Jake - 2625, James - 1300

"With that Ray of Frost card, I'm not sure Jake can win this one..." Joey says.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Tristan says.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 1300) - James draws a card, and glances around his hand. _If he thinks he's seen the last of Dragon of Ages, he's sadly mistaken. For now it finishes him!_ "The duel is over, Reesan! I'm playing Sub-Arctic Dragon!" The familiar dragon of ice appears. (L4/2000/2000)

"That's the same card Jake has!" Tea remarks.

"I'm not surprised James has it, considering he loves Dragons..." Yugi states.

"Eat this, Reesan! Attack, Sub-Arctic Dragon! Destroy his Vorse Raider!" The icy dragon fires a storm of icicles, destroying Vorse Raider. (Jake's LP: 2625 > 2525) The Dragon is then frozen in ice, as per it's effect. "Ha! Your Vorse Raider just became a living pincushion."

"Don't get too excited, James. This duel isn't over." Jake says.

"Actually it is. For I still have one more attack." James counters.

"But you have only one monster out..." Jake remarks.

"Not for long! I activate my down card, Call of the Haunted!" A gravestone and an odd ghost appear. Jake looks on, knowing what's going to happen next: The Dragon of Ages appears as a ghost. "Do the math, Reesan! My beast's 2600 Attack points, and your 2525 Life Points! The duel ends! Attack him directly, my dragon!" The Dragon powers up it's blast of golden energy.

"It's all over!" Joey says.

"This duel is NOT over, James!" Jake yells. James raises an eyebrow. The Dragon fires it's blast. The blast flies straight toward Jake, as a wall of rock ascends in front of him. The attack collides with it and destroys it, leaving Jake unharmed.

"What the heck was that?!?" James yells.

"I've activated my Trap, Wall of Stone. It's a Continuous Trap that keeps you from attacking me directly." Jake explains.

James growls in annoyance. Yugi and the others breathe heavy sighs of relief. "That was a close one." Tea says.

_That was close, but now I realize this duel can go either way..._ Yugi thinks.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 2525) - Jake draws, and prepares his counter-defense. "First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your Ray of Frost!" A massive tornado shoots from a black hole and decimates the crystal ball. "Next, I summon Goblin Attack Force!" A horde of Goblins appears with small blades. (L4/2300/0) "Attack Sub-Arctic Dragon!" The Goblins rush onto James' field and manhandle the still frozen Dragon. (James' LP: 1300 > 1000) James is now quite angry. The Goblins jump back to Jake's field and pass out in exhaustion. "As per their effect, my Goblins switch to Defense Mode after the attack. Now I'll finish my turn with this face-down card." The silhouette appears.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 1000) - James is now quite angry. His Ray of Frost is gone, and he's down to a meager 1000 Life Points. _Look at him and his smug look. He taunts me! Heh. He should have used that Typhoon to destroy Call of the Haunted... Now he will pay for his mistake._ "Dragon of Ages! Wipe out those puny Goblins!" The Dragon fires a golden beam, turning the Goblins into dust.

"Thank you very much, James. I wanted you to destroy my Goblins. I can activate my trap, Michizure!" A large fissure appears behind the Dragon of Ages. A hand then sticks out and grabs the Dragon's leg, pulling it under. The fissure seals back up.

"My Dragon!" James yells.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 2525) - "You shouldn't be wasting all of your time re-summoning that Dragon. I know you're better than this." Jake draws. "Now, I'll play a monster face-down and end my turn."

JAMES' TURN (LP: 1000) - _Better than this? Grr..._ He draws, and smiles. _I'll show him who is better._ "I'll also set a monster face-down and end my turn."

"Hmm. We're back at square one. No Traps, just defenses." Solomon says.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 2525) - "And now for my strategy to kick in. I Flip Summon my face-down monster, the Unlucky Owl!" The card shines, revealing an owl. (L2/300/500) "Since I just Flipped him up, I get to use it's effect: I grab one Magic Card in my deck and place it on top of my deck, so I can draw it next turn." He does so. "Your move, James."

JAMES' TURN (LP: 1000) - "And a brilliant one it will be! For I also have a Flip Effect monster that deals with Magic Cards." Jake's eyes go wide. "I Flip Summon... Magician of Faith!" The magician appears. (L1/300/400) "It lets me nab one Magic Card from my Graveyard. And guess which one it is?" Jake says nothing, knowing exactly what's next. "Fine then... it's Premature Burial! Arise again, Dragon of Ages!"

"Again?!? You've gotta be kidding me!" Joey says.

"This is not good." Tristan says.

"You said this was a bad strategy, Reesan? Well feel it's sting! Attack the Unlucky Owl!" The Dragon blasts the Owl to non-existance. (Jake's LP: 2525 > 225) James laughs maniacally. "How does it feel to be this close to losing, Reesan!?"

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 225) - _Damnit! That Dragon is out again! Okay, compose yourself, Jake... This Magic Card will help me._ "Well then, James. I guess you're curious as to my Magic Card." James realizes he had forgotten about the Magic Card Jake got with the owl. But he remains arrogant, smiling with arms crossed. Jake draws the card and smiles. "First, I'm going to play Monster Reborn, to bring back Vorse Raider!" Vorse Raider appears on the field. "And now, for the Magic Card. I play... Darkness Falls!" A shroud of darkness appears on Jake's field.

"Huh? What is this?" Yugi wonders.

"This card? I should have expected this!" James says.

"I know you're familiar. Darkness Falls works first by sacrificing one of my monsters on the Field." The darkness passes over Vorse Raider. Raider buckles over and is absorbed by the dark energy. "Now, I get to summon one of my shadow demons from my deck. You've already caught a glimpse of Stalker and Hunter, so now I choose... the Shadow Sniper!" A ninja-like monster, similar to Stalker and Hunter, leaps out from the darkness. (L4/1700/1000) It wears high-tech looking arm bands. As soon as it appears on the field, it leaps off the field and into the air.

"Man... I don't remember what that thing does..." James says, looking up at it.

"Well then let me refresh your memory. Once I summon it, it jumps off the field and locks in on one of your monsters. For 3 turns, your monster is entirely useless. At the end of those 3 turns, Shadow Sniper obliterates your monster, removing it from the game, and then Sniper returns to my Hand, where I can summon it again and start all over again." Jake explains.

"Wow! That's crazy!" Tea says.

"So, Sniper! Snipe out the Dragon of Ages." The Shadow Sniper gathers a strange green energy around it's arm bands and fires it in beams at the Dragon of Ages. The beams constrict the Dragon. The Shadow Sniper then begins charging dark energy in it's palms. "The process has begun. Now, I'll finish my turn with a monster face-down." Jake says.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 1000) - _Darnit! I have to find a way to stop this! While Sniper is removed from the field, it's untouchable!_ He draws. _This is a nice card, but it won't save my Dragon. I know... I'll just have to defeat him before he can succeed in anything!_ "Alright, Reesan! First, I'm switching my Magician of Faith to Defense Mode. Next, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Wall of Stone card!" The tornado descends and wipes out Jake's card.

"Uh-oh! That was Jake's perfect defense!" Tristan says.

"Now, I'll play Monster Reborn to get my Sapphire Dragon back!" The dragon appears. "Now for your face-down card... destroy it, Dragon!" The Sapphire Dragon fires it's shards. The card is revealed as Magician of Faith. "What! Not Magician of Faith!" The shards destroy it.

"Correct, and now I grab a Magic Card from my Graveyard." Jake says.

"No matter. I end my turn with a card face-down." James says.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 225) - "Well, I'm going to have to play the Magic Card I just grabbed: Pot of Greed!" Jake draws two cards. _Ha! It appears I may not even need Shadow Sniper..._ "I'm setting a card face-down, and then summoning Shadow Stalker!" The ninja-like Stalker appears out of a dark ray.

"Is he crazy? Why did play it in Attack Mode?" Joey says.

_I think I know why..._ Yugi thinks.

"My turn is over. That's turn #1 for my Sniper." The Sniper's energy charge grows larger.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 1000) - "You idiot! With Stalker in Attack Mode, I can win in one attack!" Jake says nothing. "Whatever, man. Go Sapphire Dragon!" The Dragon attacks.

"Dumb move, James. I activate Shield of Jhudora!" A dark fairy with a crystal ball appears, and turns into a void of darkness. "I use this when you attack one of my shadow demons. Now your attack flies right back at your Life Points!" The shards fly into the dark void and are absorbed. The dark void then turns into a ball and fires toward James.

"It's not over! Activate Warrior Quartered!" Two large swords appear and form an X shape, flying at the ball. They strike the ball, slicing it into 4 pieces. Only one piece collides with James. "I've reduced the damage done to me down to one-quarter!" (James' LP: 1000 > 525)

"Wow. Both of them only have a sliver of Life left." Tea says.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 225) - Jake draws, and smiles. "Just what I wanted to see. I play Sword of Dark Destruction, which raises the power of my Shadow Stalker to 2000! Go, Stalker! Destroy the Sapphire Dragon!" The Shadow Stalker dashes over and uses the sword to behead the Dragon. The Dragon collapses over, and shatters to pieces. (James' LP: 525 > 425) "That's it for me. Only 1 turn left!" The Sniper gathers more energy.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 425) - _This is insane! I can't lose to him!_ He draws. _Alright, this card work!_ "Eat this, Reesan! I'm discarding a card from my hand to play Tribute to the Doomed!" A mummy appears on the field. "Wipe out his Shadow Stalker!" The mummy shoots off wrapping at the Stalker and wraps it up. A large hand then begins to rise.

"Nice try, James." Jake says. James raises an eyebrow. He then looks on in horror as Shadow Stalker breaks out of the mummy wrapping and slashes the giant hand, destroying it.

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" James yells.

"Wrong, Corain. You forgot about one of Shadow Stalker's special abilities. If it's holding the Sword of Dark Destruction, it can't be targeted with any of your card effects. Tribute to the Doomed is one such effect. My Stalker remains alive!"

"Wow, what a great play!" Tristan says.

"With that effect, James will need to get craftier to destroy the Stalker." Mai remarks.

"And I don't think James has any more craftiness left in him." Yugi says.

"Darn you, Reesan! .... All I can do now is play Book of the Moon." A book appears and opens up, shining a light over Magician of Faith. "Book of the Moon allows me to reset a monster back to face-down Defense Position." The Magician of Faith is turned upside down.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 225) - "Fine by me. I'm setting a card face-down and ending my turn, without attacking. And by the way... that's 3." James goes wide-eyed. Up above the field, Shadow Sniper gathers it's final bit of energy. It fires a massive ball of dark energy straight at the Dragon of Ages it has constricted in it's bindings. The dark energy explodes with massive force. "Ever particle of your Dragon's existance has been annihilated. It is now removed from the game, so none of your resurrective cards can bring it back!" Yugi and the others cheer.

JAMES' TURN (LP: 425) - "Fine by me, Reesan! I've just drawn the Dragon Nails card, which can power up any Dragon!"

"You have none!" Jake says.

"Not for long I won't... I flip up my Magician of Faith, grabbing back my Monster Reborn!" James announces.

"This is bad!" Mai says.

"Now I play my Monster Reborn! Rise again, Sapphire Dragon!" The dragon appears.

"Thanks a lot, James! My Trap activates!"

"WHAT?"

"Bottomless Trap Hole!" A massive hole appears under the Sapphire Dragon, and it drops into it. "The Bottomless Trap Hole instantly takes one monster with 1500 or more Attack Power that you summon and removes it from the game!"

"It can't be!" James yells.

"This duel is over!" Joey says.

JAKE'S TURN (LP: 225) - "Time to end this! Shadow Stalker, annihilate his Magician of Faith!" The Shadow Stalker fires a blast of darkness, destroying the weak attacker. (James' LP: 425 > 0)

END DUEL!  
Winner: Jake Reesan  
By Way Of: Knockout  
Final LP: Jake - 225, James - 0

Yugi and his friends cheer. "NO! I CANNOT LOSE!" James yells.

"Wrong! You HAVE lost! All you've been doing was throwing down cards to resurrect Dragons I already destroyed. You've completely screwed up your deck since we last fought. THAT was your mistake!" Jake explains.

"This isn't over, Jake Reesan! I'll be back!" James says, as he dashes away down the street.

"Hey! You stop right there!" Joey yells, about to give chase.

Jake grabs his jacket. "Let him go." He says.

Joey stops. Everyone stands and watches James disappear from vision.

* * *

End Chapter 4. Hope you like...

Next: Chapter 5 - A Stroll Through Domino


End file.
